The Conspiracy For Blood
by willowwood
Summary: Set in Season 2 an evil demon summons Spike and Drusillas help to gather the slayers blood. BA and SD


Title: The Conspiracy for Blood  
  
Author: willowwood  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from either Buffy or Angel they all belong to the GOD Joss Whedon, Fox and UPN; I do on the other hand own the idea of Katerina, and Othagon.  
  
Author's Notes: I know I said that my "Life After Death" story was my first attempt at fanfic but that was a little fib because I forgot about this one.  
  
I wrote this story for my English language coursework some time last year that's why there's a lot of back ground included in it. It's supposed to be set in Season 2 sometime but as I was reading through it I realized that I had said that Spike and Dru were living in the mansion, which is wrong because before Angel became his bad self they lived in the old factory so please be kind and ignore that little mistake.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to my Mom for helping me and just putting up with me, to my best friend Clare for also putting up with me and allowing me to base Katerina on her, And also to my English teacher Miss Hawkins for allowing me to use this idea although she was against the idea completely when I first started it.  
  
Distribution: If you want it take it and that applies to all of my stories, but I would like to know where it's going. 'THANKS'  
  
Summary: Set in Season 2 an evil demon summons Spike and Drusillas help to gather the slayers blood. B/A and S/D  
  
Email: willowwood@postmaster.co.uk  
  
A clap of thunder peeled out around Sunnydale, a torrent of rain enveloped the darkened town. A bleached blonde figure stood menacingly in the doorway, a smouldering cigarette hung loosely between his lips. Spike watched adoringly as Drusilla danced around the mansions courtyard in a world of her own, she giggled insanely as the cold rain surrounded her.  
  
"Dru come inside" Spike called lovingly in a strong cockney accent. She stopped and looked at him irately then slowly made her way into the mansion, her long red velvet dress clung closely to her skin and her long black hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Spike approached Drusilla who was now swaying mesmerisingly from side to side as she hummed a nameless tune, throwing down his cigarette in the process. As he neared her, she held out her arm and touched his hand, pulling him closer to her as they continued the mesmerising dance together.  
  
Suddenly there was a deafening bang that echoed through the great hall of the mansion, "Bloody hell" Spike complained as he reluctantly pulled away from Drusilla and walked towards the large medieval oak doors, which he opened with ease.  
  
In the doorway he was confronted by a small dripping hooded figure.  
  
Previously in the Cemetery...  
  
A roundhouse kick to the chest sent the vampire stumbling to the ground, Buffy's grip tightened around the wooden stake and as the creature flipped to his feet, she embedded it deeply into his chest, as he exploded in to dust she turned to look at Angel who held another vampire pinned to the side of a mausoleum. The vampire landed a well balanced punch to Angels jaw causing him to drop back a few paces but before the vampire had the chance to retreat. Buffy staked him and then scoured the area for any more but the cemetery was completely deserted.  
  
As Angel steadied himself the rain began to fall.  
  
Back at the mansion..  
  
Spike observed the figure with caution, as it lowered its hood in silence; she appeared to be a teenage girl, her dark hair covering her unnaturally pale face. She looked up and smiled malevolently at him as her face changed in the monstrous visage of a vampire. Spike stood aside and the girl confidently entered.  
  
"An Othagon messenger.." Drusilla whispered cradling her favourite doll "..Seeks our help" she walked over to the large dinning table and slumped in to the nearest chair as if exhausted.  
  
"They always did come bite size" Spike called a little annoyed, his long leather coat blew out behind him as the doors slammed shut, following the girl as she made her way further in to the room.  
  
The girl removed her cloak as she came to a stop before Dru and let it fall to the floor. She was dressed much to the twentieth century style as she wore a black hooded sweatshirt, with a short tartan style pleated skirt, black tights filled with holes and white socks folded over to cover her army style boots.  
  
"Do you like Miss Edith?" Drusilla asked holding up her doll as she stood up, the girl did not answer and turned her gaze at the ground, Spike circled the girl unsure of the purpose of her visit as he made his way over to the table.  
  
"Why do you not answer child?" Dru asked as she approached her, still refusing to answer the girl brushed her wet hair behind her ear.  
  
Spike sat down at the table where Drusilla had been only moments ago, and lifted his feet up on to the table "So kid what do you want?" he asked casually. To this the girl looked up at him, "My name is Katerina and my leader the almighty Othagon is weak from battle and it is my sworn duty to." she paused as if searching for the right word ".. rejuvenate his strength"  
  
Spike removed a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket "So.what's this got to do with us?" he asked lighting another cigarette, he offered the packet towards the girl, but she shook her head and so he threw them down on to the table.  
  
"The blood of a slayer is what he needs" Drusilla whispered straightening up suddenly a child like gleam in her eye, the young girl quickly turned to look at Drusilla unsure of how she already knew of the task she was to ask of them "I have been sent here to.."the girl began, she stopped abruptly as Spike jumped to his feet "The blood of a slayer" he echoed glaring down at the girl "You're going kill the.slayer?" he emphasised the last part as if to check that he had heard correctly, crossing his arms he let out a slight chuckle, the girl then turned to him uncomfortably, she was aware of Spikes renowned fearsome reputation and was clearly wary of him watching her as she continued "I was sent here by my leader to ask of your help" she waited for an instant as if allowing the information to sink in.  
  
"We are aware that you are familiar with the current slayers style.." She stopped as Spike looked down at her from where he still stood slightly confused "Style?" he asked simply "Yes her style, the way in which she fights and the fact that you have already destroyed two slayers makes you a perfect choice for what we are asking"  
  
Spike was barely two hundred years old and had already encountered two slayers one during the Boxer Rebellion and one in the early seventies in New York killing them both, Spike looked intrigued as she continued "You see we wish to .Kidnap the slayer"  
  
Drusilla who had been listening contently then turned towards Spike and began creeping towards him. "Oh what a game" she called clapping her hands together excitedly, a large smile slowly spread across Spikes face at Drusillas child like reaction. He then became very serious as he asked, "So what is this going to give us? Apart from a stake through the chest if she finds out" the girl stopped and thought for a moment and then asked, "What reward would you wish for?" to which Spike instantly replied "Money would be nice"  
  
"Money has no meaning to us but with the slayer gone you are free to go out on a killing spree at will" she smiled at him smugly, Spike thought for a while pacing a round in a small circle he then paused as Drusilla wrapped an arm around his neck, She smiled sweetly as he pulled her up against him, urging him to make a decision quickly, after a brief moment he pulled away from Drusilla causing her to whimper and made his way over to Katerina, stopping in front of her. "Alright Kat you're on" he agreed holding out his hand.  
  
A malevolent smile forming on his face.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Cemetery..  
  
Buffy shuddered as the cold rain hit her bare skin; she looked over to Angel checking that he was ok, he returned with a loving smile  
  
"Lets get inside" she shouted over the constant beating of the rain as it hit the solid ground, and without another word they both turned and ran towards Sunnydale High library.  
  
Sunnydale High School Library..  
  
In the peaceful silence of the library Rupert Giles sat surrounded by shelves upon shelves of books, he sat at the main table sipping his tea as he flicked through a collection of ancient books filled with random demonology, of course these were not available to the minority of visitors who rarely accommodated the library and were only used for research purposes, he jumped to his feet in fright as Buffy and Angel marched through the large double doors.  
  
"Hey Giles" Buffy called in greeting as she moved her wet hair out of her face, "Ah Buffy." he said casually pulling himself together, Giles had been Buffys watcher for the past year but she still never failed to surprise him, he pulled of his glasses and began wiping them with a cloth that he had just pulled from his back pocket  
  
".. Any problems" he continued watching Angel, he knew that he was a reformed character ever since his soul had been returned but still Giles always saw him as a simple vampire, he sat down once more, Buffy was familiar with that gaze and continued none the less.  
  
"No.No problems, we were patrolling over in Sunny Palms cemetery and thought we'd drop in" she flicked her wrist in the direction of which they had came and then smiled innocently, He looked wearily at them "Go swimming did you?" he asked with a smirk, Buffy and Angel looked simultaneously down at their drenched clothes.  
  
"It was raining" Angel sheepishly replied, Buffy turned to him and chuckled at his embarrassment, he smiled at her in reply and then smirked at the sight of her.  
  
"So what's with you?" Buffy asked as she glided her hand over the table, Giles face became suddenly emotionless as he remembered what he had been doing before they had arrived, "I was just refreshing my memory" he said quickly as if to stray off of that topic "Getting rusty are we?" Buffy teased she sat down at the table pulling a book on to her lap and flicking nonchalantly through it. "I am indeed not getting rusty at all." barked Giles he leaned across the table pushing his glasses on to the brim of his nose "I am perfectly clear on everything.."Giles broke off realizing that Buffy was only teasing, Angel watched in amusement as she didn't even flinch and continued flicking through the book.  
  
The Mansion...  
  
Spike furiously paced back and forth, his mind a buzz with plans "The slayers going to die.Good and proper.Just like she should have last time" he let out a loud cackle at the thought of the dead slayer, at the image of the things he and Dru could do with her out of the way. Spike had, had many run-ins with the slayer, each one more premeditated than the last, this time it just had to work.  
  
As Spike marched past where Drusilla was now sitting she reached out and caught his arm, he pulled away unknowingly and continued to pace, She let out a fragile whimper and cradled Miss Edith closer to her, Spikes attention was immediately grasped he stopped and kneeled down in front of her "Sorry love.." He began his voice filled with guilt ".But if the slayers going to die then its got to be right" he watched her adoringly.  
  
"There's plenty of time." she whispered assuringly running her fingers down his chest ".Lets go eat" she innocently tilted her head towards the door her eyes glistened.  
  
Spike stood up and pulled Drusilla gently on to her feet, linking her arm with his, they made their way out in to the moonlit street.  
  
Back at the library...  
  
As the pages of the book slammed shut it echoed through the library "Sorry Giles got to go" Buffy stood up and turned towards the door "Ah yes Buffy I'll see you in the morning.." He began to pile up the books, ready to return them to the cupboard "I presume you'll be here bright and early ready for some train." he stopped as the doors slapped together, shacking his head in disbelief as Buffy and Angel disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Once outside Angel gazed up at the clear starry sky, he thought of the beautiful day that would follow, it had been nearly two hundred and forty five years since Angel had felt the warmth of the sun blazing down on to his face but he could still remember it ever so clearly.  
  
Buffy observed him in silence, wondering what his mind could be fixed on, She smiled lovingly as she studied his body approvingly, when he broke from his trance he looked sheepishly across at her "It'll be sunny tomorrow" he informed, Buffy looked up at the sky as she walked over to him "Yeah it should be" she didn't know how he could be so sure but he had been around a lot longer than she had and so she smiled and agreed, "I wish you could enjoy it with me" she continued cupping his hand in hers and walking towards the gates.  
  
"Well unless you fancy dating a pile of dust ,I don't think that's an option" they both laughed at the thought of it but then fell silent, it had always been a deep down worry that they shared but neither of them would mention it ,both knew that they could never have a normal relationship.  
  
As they reached the school gates, they sensed a movement in the bushes to the left of them, there was a faint ripping sound followed by a muffled scream.  
  
Buffy and Angel stopped preparing for a confrontation. She stared towards the bush waiting impatiently for it to reveal what hid there, there was a low growling sound that began to descend slowly.  
  
As the growling stopped there was a sudden movement of the bush as a young woman's body sagged to the ground, there were two deeply embedded teeth marks on the side of her neck, Buffy and Angel stared down at her slightly in shock as a pair of heavy leather boots emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Oh...are the two love birds out for a late night stroll?" Spikes distinct accent called out, he moved his hand slowly down his chest as he approached. "What are you doing here Spike?" Angel asked through gritted teeth. Spike held up his hands shocked at the interrogation "Just out for a snack" he informed innocently, he knocked his foot against the dead body.  
  
Buffy slowly pulled a stake out of the waist band of her jeans, Spikes attention quickly averted to her hand "Now, now slayer I'm not here for a fight." he turned and walked in the other direction, Buffy stepped up behind him raising her stake, she stopped to a halt as he turned and continued ".Yet"  
  
Angel watched him carefully awaiting his next move "Spike..." Buffy began "..you're a vampire you live for the fight" no one moved and it fell silent until Spike simply replied, "Yeah I guess you're right" he then turned as if to walk away once more.  
  
As he turned a fragile voice called out "Who is it Spike?" Spike slowly looked at Angel worriedly and then replied "It's nobody love", The three of them watched as Drusilla made her way out on to the path, a trickle of blood dripping from her lips. "Angelus" she cried excitedly, she looked at Buffy warily, Spike and Buffy glanced between the two of them.  
  
After Buffy had learned of the past that Angel and Drusilla had shared; deep down she had always been jealous of her, it was strange to think that Angel had been as obsessed, evil and monstrous as to torture this woman to insanity. Spikes temper slowly began to flare as he witnessed the looks that passed between Angelus and Drusilla. Angelus was Drusillas sire and it had always bugged him for he new that it would always mean something to them both, as it did between Drusilla and himself.  
  
After a while Spike turned and marched off angrily down the path muttering to him self , as he stepped out onto the street he turned to look for Drusilla, seeing that she was not close behind, "Drusilla" he called a touch of annoyance deep in his throat.  
  
Drusilla did not answer to his call but waited as she delicately wiped away the blood with the tips of her fingers, "Beware the tide of Othagon" she warned them before turning and following on after Spike..  
  
The next day..  
  
Angel had been right Buffy thought to her self as she looked up at the bright sunny sky, continuing her conversation "It was weird, after Spike and Drusilla left Angel didn't say a word" she told her two best friends Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris as they made there way in to Sunnydale High "Angel and weird in the same sentence.why am I not shocked" Xander stated sarcastically, Willow gently elbowed him in the ribs to keep quiet, he pulled a face in protest.  
  
Buffy just smiled she had expected a similar kind of reaction; Xander had never approved of Angel and would always take the opportunity to remind them of that fact. The three of them were silent as they entered the library, "Maybe he was thinking about that Othagon thing" Willow comforted as she removed her rucksack and laid it on the table, before Buffy could answer Giles head popped up from behind the counter "Othagon" he asked, no one noticed the urgency in his voice  
  
"Hey Giles" Buffy greeted "Yes good morning" he replied a little more calmly as he pulled himself to his feet "Did one of you mention a demon by the name of Othagon?" he asked quite sternly "Yeah I did" Willow informed him as she made her way towards the computer that lay in the middle of the room, again they all ignored Giles tone. "Drusilla mentioned him to Buffy." Xander said, "Why do you ask?" He continued as he lifted himself on to the table, "Drusilla" Giles mumbled partly to himself and partly to the group  
  
"Yep she told me to 'Beware the tide of Othagon' or something" Giles looked intrigued as Buffy walked over to join him "Why who is he?" she asked, Giles was deep in thought and it took him a while to answer "Oh err yes Othagon is a very old and powerful demon, many of the things known about him are only myths".  
  
"So what do you know?" she asked waiting for Giles to continue.  
  
"It is said that his emissaries are mere children...whether vampires or demons" he paused and thought for a moment before continuing "It was also once rumoured that his whole being could be restored by a certain substance." he stopped and looked among them seeming very pleased with himself ,once he made eye contact with Buffy he returned to the topic "And this substance is?" she asked with a look that urged him to continue "Well it was never actually confirmed" he looked blankly at her, She delivered an annoyed sigh as she walked over to join Willow  
  
"Maybe I could see if it tells you anything on the web" her best friend asked hopefully as she reached out to switch the computer on, Buffy smiled down at her and then looked up towards Giles "What do you think" she enquired unsure if it would do any good. "Yes it may give us something" he replied hoping for the best.  
  
As the bell rang for next lesson the corridor filled with students, Xander jumped down from the table and headed towards the door on his way to class, followed closely by Buffy before the two of them disappeared out into the crowd Willow shouted "Hey Buffy are you coming to the Bronze tonight?" Buffy didn't even stop to consider the question and immediately replied "Sorry Will, I told Angel I'd meet him at his place, I'm hoping to find out what was giving him the wiggins last night" with a quick and friendly smile she disappeared out of the door.  
  
Later that Day...  
  
At lunch, Buffy walked across the cafeteria towards the table where Willow sat "Hey Will" she greeted taking a seat and laying down her tray "Hi Buffy." she smiled up at her best friend and then continued ".I looked everywhere for that demon you told us about, but it all said the same as Giles" Buffy let out a deep sigh "Let me guess .almighty powerful demon.Hangs out with a bunch of kids.Can be completely restored by a certain something?" she asked without taking a breath picking at her lunch  
  
"Yep. When I left for class Giles was still in research mode so maybe he'll have better luck" Willow offered sympathetically as she sipped her Pepsi, Buffy smiled at the comfort in her voice "Yeah lets hope" she watched as Xander walked over and sat in between them "Afternoon ladies" he greeted happily, starring down at his lunch a little disgusted. "Hey Xand" Buffy replied.  
  
Willow looked up with a friendly smile and then continued to eat the unrecognisable green mush that lay in front of her "How come you're so happy?" Buffy asked suspiciously, Xander looked at her shocked "Can't I be happy to see my too favourite girls?" he asked innocently, both girls gave him an awkward glare, he chuckled slightly and then continued "Alright, alright ." he held up his hands in surrender ".I've just heard that Mr Berman is away and so there is no Chemistry test this afternoon" he looked at them both for some kind of praise  
  
"Much better" Willow teased, Buffy nodded in agreement Xander gave them both a sly look as he ate a bite of his lunch, his face scrunched up in to a ball.  
  
"Maybe this is our Chemistry test" he joked as he emptied the remains in to a nearby bin.  
  
Willow watched him adoringly, they had been best friends since kindergarten and although Xander himself was oblivious to the fact, every one else knew that Willow had a major crush on him.  
  
Once they had all finished, they chatted cheerfully as they made there way to Chemistry class.  
  
That evening..  
  
Once night fell Buffy made her way to Angels, the cold wind blew fiercely as she pulled her coat tightly around her.  
  
As she turned in to the park a shadow stepped out from behind the bushes, it stood watching her for a while but then as she continued, it began to follow her. Buffy could feel a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach a clear sign that her slayer powers could sense danger, she looked over her shoulder, the figure was close and getting closer by the second.  
  
Buffys pace quickened to a slow jog, she planned to run behind a nearby bush and wait for it there, but as she turned around she was confronted by a large horned demon, it let out a deafening cry and then swiped for her head.  
  
Buffy lay unconscious on the grass, as the demon towered over her. Spike walked up beside him "Now slayer, you're coming with us" he told her, he turned and smiled smugly at the demon, he then nodded towards Buffys body. The demon bent down and lifted her up like a rag doll; it then flung her over its shoulder and followed after the vampire.  
  
Angel paced in his apartment, he looked at the clock next to his bed and then checked it again looking down at his watch, Buffy should have been here by now and it was rare for her to be late, he glanced at the clock once more and then marched out of the door as he pulled on his coat.  
  
Angel rapidly banged on the door to Buffys house; he knew the route she always walked to his place and had followed it perfectly but there was no sign of her "Buffy" he shouted, continuing to bang on the door, after a while he walked over to the window and peered into the darkness. "Buffy" he shouted again, there was still no answer and so he jumped down the steps and raced down the street.  
  
Sunnydale high library...  
  
Giles sat in his office, a book balanced on his lap; he lifted up his cup to take a sip of tea as Angel crashed through the doors "Buffy.. Buffy" he cried, his eyes searching frantically everywhere.  
  
Giles walked quickly over to him, Angels face became instantly relieved "Mr Giles, have you seen Buffy?" he asked breathlessly, Giles looked worried "No I'm afraid I haven't since this morning" Angels face became concerned once more "I was meant to meet her at my place."he began quickly, Giles shook his head in agreement "Yes she did say something" he watched as Angel continued ".I wouldn't be worried usually, but I've heard rumour about a demon called Othagon and I think he's after the Slayer" Angel looked blankly at Giles hoping that the name would ring a bell.  
  
Giles eyes came instantly to life, he walked into his office and returned carrying a large book "It is rumoured that Othagons strength can be restored by a certain substance."he paused removing his glasses, Angel nodded in agreement, "Yes this substance being the blood of the slayer "Giles was taken aback in shock he glanced towards Angel who had walked over to the cage where all of the weapons were kept, as he searched through them ,Giles watched closely it had always amazed him that a vampire as fierce as Angelus once was could be so deeply in love with a slayer.  
  
Angel pulled out a large axe and spun it around in his hand, Giles walked up beside him and took out a crossbow and several stakes, they both looked at each other respectfully then headed out of the large double doors.  
  
An Abandoned factory...  
  
As Buffy slowly opened her eyes a blurred image lay ahead of her, she attempted to pull her arms down but the clanging of chains confirmed her thoughts of being tied up. As everything came into focus she could see that three people stood watching her, she recognised two of them as being Spike and Drusilla but the third person was strange it seemed that it was only a child dressed in a long brown cape but Buffy knew from experience that nothing on the Hellmouth was what it seemed..  
  
"Ah your awake at last, I was worried you were going to miss our killing you" Spike told her smugly, Buffy pulled harder at the chains and a sharp pain seared through her head "Now, now slayer be a good girl" Spike ordered teasingly, it was clear how much he was enjoying this. Buffy ignored his tone and began surveying the room she was entrapped in, it was vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't completely identify where she was.  
  
The caped child approached her, Buffy watched it carefully "I guess your one of Othagons guys" she asked, the child did not answer but waited, as it neared Buffy, it drifted off towards the left where a table lay. Buffy watched as it picked up a small wooden bowl, and then turned and approached her once more; it began to lower the hood of the cape as it got closer.  
  
Once directly in front of Buffy it was clear that it was a young girl, she dipped her thumb in to the contents of the small bowl and then began to put spots of the red liquid on to Buffys face, she put one on to her forehead and then went to place one on to each of her cheeks, before she could do the second one Buffy moved her head to the side in an attempt to pull away, the young girls face became instantly annoyed as she grabbed for her chin, she held Buffys face hard and forced it straight as her fangs sprouted forward  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy cried out trying to pull away once more "Do not talk" the girl order, she smacked Buffy across the face with the back of her hand; there was a loud crack as Buffy head shot to the left. Spike and Drusilla had been watching with great interest and their eyes grew alight as Buffy stretched her mouth to ease the pain.  
  
The girl continued to dab the red liquid on to the remaining areas of Buffys face, Spike was growing irritant at the waiting they had been there for over two hours with the slayer being unconscious and then with the stupid ceremonies, he waited for a while before it became to much and then couldn't help himself "When are we going to kill her?" he yelled a bored tone to his voice, the girl laid down the pot and then turned towards him.  
  
"How about now.?" she replied excitedly, her voice had grown a little deeper, slowly she kneeled down and curled up into a tight ball ,Spike and Buffy watched confused as the girls entire body transformed in to a cloud of deep purple mist, Drusilla clapped her hands excitedly, laughing as the mist began expanding and rising up.  
  
Buffy watched as the mist started to become solid once again and formed into a large fifteen-foot demon, Buffy recognised it from a picture in one of Giles books, that she had been reading earlier that day "Othagon" she whispered shockingly. It had large horns placed on either side of its head and deep green cat like eyes that Spike could feel burning into his flesh.  
  
The demon began marching towards him its large feet made the walls shake violently as it neared Spike, it reached out its long arms and took a hold of his shirt ".. Along.. with.you" it said slowly lifting him up off of the ground, it clasped its other hand around Spikes throat and pushed his head upwards in an attempt to rip it off, Spike grabbed at the demons arm, kicking his legs vigorously "Hey. " he cried ". what are you doing this isn't part of the bloody plan", Buffy pulled at the chains again trying to break free.  
  
The demon growled furiously still holding on to Spike, Drusilla lunged at the demon letting out a loud scream, this was enough to distract Othagon as Angel then came crashing threw a window. Drusilla stuck her nails into the demons back, deep and hard trying to get it to loosen his grip on Spike, it resisted the pain and held Spike firmly, Drusilla waited for a while to see if it would loosen its grip, but when it failed, she let the demon in her come forward and sank her fangs deeply into its back.  
  
Letting out a pained cry Othagon shook himself violently in an attempt to throw Drusilla off at the same time slamming Spike into a wall as he slid to the ground he laid there unconscious, Drusilla jumped down next to him, cradling him in her arms.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Angel raced over to the wall where Buffy was chained up he lifted the axe above his head and let it drop hacking at the chains, Giles stood below the window and fired continuous rounds of arrows at Othagon as each of them hit him he let out blood curdling high pitched screams.  
  
Once the chains were weak enough Buffy broke free, as the chains crashed to the ground Othagon began to approach them "Buffy here" Giles shouted tossing her the crossbow as soon as it landed in her hands Buffy fired the remaining crossbow at its chest it hit dead centre, Othagon let out a loud cry as he bent forward.  
  
Slowly it changed into the young girl once again it stood watching them in disbelief for no one had ever defeated it before, Buffy ran up to it and kicked it twice in the chest knocking it back as Angel approached it from behind, once it was in range he swiped at it's neck with the axe.  
  
Its head landed with a muffled thud and rolled across the floor as her body dropped down besides it, Angel reached out and took a hold of Buffys hand as they followed on after Giles making there way home neither one of them noticed Spike and Drusilla huddled together in the far corner.  
  
Drusilla watched as the slayer and Angel left the old building, once she was sure they had gone, she lifted Spike up and carried him out side.  
  
Once the factory was completely deserted the decapitated body transformed once again in to the demon Othagon, it held form for an instant as if using its remaining energy, then dispersed into a cloud of deep purple mist and then it floated out through the open door and into the street. 


End file.
